A Fallen Angel 堕天使
by chocolatdesu
Summary: "..I came to the human world because I have something to accomplish. If I fulfill the conditions, God will grant my /wish/. There is an important place that I, Mika Kurumizawa, want to go to." [[Indonesian Fanfiction.]]
1. Chapter 1

Tiupan angin yang cukup kencang di hari cerah ini seakan menyambut kembali kedatangannya ke dunia ini-

Gadis itu membetulkan posisi topi pantai di atas kepalanya, sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya. Gelap.

'Untunglah. Sepertinya tidak ada orang di luar sana,' batinnya. 'Semua orang pasti akan terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul di sini, entah dari mana.'

Seulas senyum tampak dari wajahnya.

"Agar permohonanku menjadi kenyataan, aku harus berjuang. Mika_, Ganbarimasu_ !"

* * *

"Ah, Mika. Imajinasimu cukup besar juga, ya. Aku bahkan bisa melihat apa yang sedang kau bayangkan sekarang."

Mika, yang sejak tadi melamun, akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ioryogi-san! _Fanfiction_ ini harus memiliki pembukaan yang menarik, apa aku salah?! Setidaknya, aku ingin membuat _fanfiction_ ini menarik dari awal! Namun kau menghancurkannya!"

Ioryogi, Boneka anjing berwarna biru tua itu menyemburkan api ke wajah gadis di hadapannya.

"Bodoh! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk membuat pembukaan _fanfiction_ yang menarik! Dengar, Mika. Kita sudah sampai di tempat dimana manusia hidup, kau mengerti?"

Gadis berambut _beige _itu menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Dan, disini akan ditentukan, apakah permohonanmu akan dikabulkan, atau tidak. Kau juga mengerti hal ini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Semburat cahaya merah muncul dari kedua mata boneka anjing tersebut. "Jika kau mengerti," ujarnya kesal. "KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMILIH TEMPAT YANG KECIL DAN SEMPIT SEPERTI INI UNTUK TEMPAT KEDATANGANMU?!" Ioryogi memandangi sekelilingnya dengan kesal.

Mika, dan Ioryogi, tentunya, sedang mengadakan rapat rahasia di dalam sebuah pipa panjang, tempat anak kecil biasa bermain.

"Tetapi! Mengadakan rapat rahasia di taman bermain itu menyenangkan!"

Ioryogi terdiam. "Menyenangkan? Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan kepadamu!" Lalu ia (lagi-lagi) menyemburkan api (yang jauh lebih besar) ke arah Mika tanpa ada rasa kasihan.

Mika yang ketakutan spontan merangkak keluar dari pipa sambil berteriak, disusul dengan Ioryogi, yang sekarang hanya bisa kesal karena kebodohan gadis ini.

"Mika!"

"I-iya?"

"Apa permohonanmu?!"

"A-ada suatu tempat yang ingin kudatangi!"

"Apa yang kau perlu lakukan untuk mengabulkannya?"

"Aku harus memperoleh air mata dari orang-orang yang menyayangiku, dan meletakkannya di sebuat botol kecil!"

"Sebelum itu, apa yang harus kau lakukan?!"

"Memperoleh botol tersebut!"

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk memperolehnya?"

Mika melihat ke arah langit. "Untuk mengetahui apakah aku bisa hidup di sini atau tidak, aku harus lulus tes!"

"Kau benar!" Ioryogi mengacungkan tangannya. "Sekarang, mari kita mulai dari mengecek pengetahuannmu tentang dunia manusia."

Boneka anjing itu melipat kedua tangannya. "Oke, Mika! Sekarang kau harus memperagakan cara manusia normal bertindak!"

"B-baik!" Gadis itu mengangguk, dan bergegas naik ke atas bangku taman.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin Ioryogi.

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, melambaikan kedua tangannya, lalu berteriak. "MINNA! HARI INI CERAH, YA?!"

Dengan wajah yang sangat bangga, Mika melihat ke arah boneka tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan aktingku, Ioryogi-san?"

"BODOH! TIDAK ADA MANUSIA NORMAL YANG MENYAPA ORANG LAIN SEPERTI ITU! TURUN, SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dengan kecewa, Mika turun dari bangku tersebut dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Memangnya, bagaimana cara orang normal menyapa satu sama lain?' pikirnya.

Sepasang matanya kemudian menangkap sosok lelaki muda yang sedang berjalan, menuju taman tempat ia berada.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Yatta! The first chapter is done~**

**Thanks to Li-chan yang udah suruh aku upload ff ini~ /5**

**How was it?  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review~ *ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚**


	2. Chapter 2

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mika langsung berlari menghampiri lelaki tersebut, dan berdiri di hadapannya, mencegah lelaki itu untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Hei. Apakah kau sedang patah hati?"

Lelaki di hadapannya terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya ia mengira bahwa gadis ini sudah gila, atau semacamnya.

"Tidak, nona," ujarnya sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Mika tersenyum kikuk. "Ah- begitu.. Maaf sudah menganggu waktumu," Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa apa, tidak usah dipikirkan!" Lelaki itu pun berjalan pergi.

Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan sesuatu. Sebuah kartu merah.

'Hunter Lisence? Apa ini?'

Mika langsung berlari menyusul lelaki tersebut, hingga ia sampai di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Suara dari para penjual tidak kalah dari berisiknya suara para pengunjung yang ada di sana.

"Aaaah! Gawat.. Kalau begini, aku tidak akan bisa menemukannya! Bagaimana ini..."

...

"Hei, pak tua. Apakah kau tahu tentang kapal yang menuju ke Dole?"

Pak tua itu, sebut saja Leorio, tidak menggubris perkataan dari anak kecil tadi, Gon.

"Hei, tunggu, pak tua! Kau pasti tahu kan?"

'Aku bukan pak tua, aku bukan pak tua,' batinnya sebal, sambil mengigit apelnya.

"Ayolah! Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang kapal yang menuju ke Dole!" pinta Gon, dan ia dicegat oleh seorang pak tua lainnya.

"Anak kecil, jika kau mau pergi ke Dole, ikuti aku," ia tersenyum. "Aku akau membawamu ke sana."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Gon tersenyum lebar, dan langsung mengikuti orang tersebut.

Leorio, yang sejak tadi geram karena kelakuan Gon, (yang sekarang sedang ditipu) langsung berbalik dan mengejar mereka.

Buk!

Leorio pun menabrak seseorang gadis. Mika.

"Ah, maafkan-" Sebelum Mika bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Leorio sudah mengomel duluan.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau berjalan, anak kecil!" umpatnya, dan melewati Mika begitu saja tanpa ada sepatah kata permintaan maaf dari mulutnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, pak tua!"

/Pak tua/ itu berbalik dan memandang Mika dengan tatapan kesal. "Apa kau bilang?! Pak Tua?! Huh! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayanimu, anak kecil."

'Huh, dasar author bodoh! Mengapa semua orang memanggilku dengan sebutan /pak tua/, hah/!' omelnya dalam hati.

Dengan ekspresi sebal, Mika mengumpat di dalam hatinya. 'Author-san bodoh! Kenapa kau harus mempertemukanku dengan pak tua seperti dia?!'

Ia berlari meninggalkan Mika, namun Mika masih terus mengejarnya. "Hei, pak tua, bisakah-"

Lagi-lagi, kalimat Mika terpotong oleh Leorio.

"Hei, berhenti!"

Seruan /pak tua/ itu membuat beberapa orang di sana melihat ke arah mereka.

'Ah, itu laki-laki yang tadi!' batin Mika senang ketika melihat seseorang yang familiar.

"Itu adalah trik dari sebuah buku lama-"

Leorio memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"-yaitu menipu anak kecil dengan cara ber-akting sebagai orang baik, sehingga kau bisa menjualnya."

Bapak-bapak itu terkejut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya bermaksud untuk menolong anak ini!"

Tanpa diduga, ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan berniat untuk menusuk Leorio. Namun, Leorio dapat mencegahnya, dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Sial-!" Bapak itu pun berlari pergi.

"Ah, kau gadis yang tadi!" seru Gon.

"Iya. Aku ingin mengembalikan ini," Mika memberikan kartu merah itu kepadanya.

"Ah, terima kasih! Ini sesuatu yang sangat penting!" kata Gon, dan tersenyum lebar.

'Bagus, Mika. Tingkah lakumu sudah menyerupai manusia normal,' pikir Ioryogi.


End file.
